dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp
| gross = $623 million | preceed = Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War | followed = Avengers: Endgame | rotten_tomatoes_title = ant-man_and_the_wasp | imdb_id = 5095030 | website = https://www.marvel.com/movies/ant-man-and-the-wasp }} Ant-Man and the Wasp is a 2018 US superheroes film directed by Peyton Reed and written by Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Paul Rudd, Andrew Barrer and Gabriel Ferrari. It is the 20th film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the sequel of Ant-Man. Plot In the aftermath of Captain America: Civil War, Scott Lang grapples with the consequences of his choices as both a superhero and a father. As he struggles to rebalance his home life with his responsibilities as Ant-Man, he's confronted by Hope van Dyne and Dr. Hank Pym with an urgent new mission. Scott must once again put on the suit and learn to fight alongside The Wasp as the team works together to uncover secrets from their past. Cast * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne / Wasp * Michael Peña as Luis * Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch * Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton * Judy Greer as Maggie * Tip "T.I." Harris as Dave * David Dastmalchian as Kurt * Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Starr / Ghost * Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassandra Lang * Randall Park as Jimmy Woo * Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne * Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster * Michael Douglas as Hank Pym Music Original Score Ant-Man and the Wasp (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''July 6, 2018 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Christophe Beck * '''Track Count: '''25 * '''Length: '''55:56 * '''Label: '''Hollywood Records Release ''Ant-Man and the Wasp was released on July 6, 2018 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 88% Tomatometer and 76% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "A lighter, brighter superhero movie powered by the effortless charisma of Paul Rudd and Evangeline Lilly, Ant-Man and The Wasp offers a much-needed MCU palate cleanser." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 7.1/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A-. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $216,648,740 in North America, and $406,025,399 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,206 theaters and earned $33,725,082 on its opening date and $75,812,205 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $66,664,063 at opening week and $121,203,074 in total. In total, the film earned $622,674,139. Trivia * This is the second MCU film after Thor: Ragnarok to have a female as the leading antagonist. ** However, in the comic books, the Ghost was male. * Michelle Pfeiffer and Paul Rudd played lovers in I Could Never Be Your Woman. In this film, she played his girlfriend's mother. * This film is Chapter Eight of Phase Three in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Ant-Man and the Wasp is the second MCU film produced in the 2.39:1 aspect ratio to be a sequel to an original MCU film produced in the 1.85:1 aspect ratio following Avengers: Age of Ultron. * The ending follows the ending of Avengers: Infinity War. Category:Produced by Marvel Studios Category:Movie in 2018 Category:Superheroes Movie Category:Live-action